<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeff's Sister by Bonsaiiiiiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830205">Jeff's Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsaiiiiiii/pseuds/Bonsaiiiiiii'>Bonsaiiiiiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonsaiiiiiii/pseuds/Bonsaiiiiiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I did months ago for fun. Posted before on Tumblr, reposting it now on here too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jeff's Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is also a one-shot. You can find this, as well as some others, in the collection/series 'Random'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff had just come home. He managed to hug his children again without the fear of them disappearing into his arms striking, like in his recent dreams. He was getting used to his mother offering him a taste of her kitchen as soon as she could, although he knew perfectly well that that was just a way for her to reconnect with him. He was getting used again to the rays of the sun, to the wind that struck his face, to the clouds in the sky, to the noise of the ocean. He was getting used to the smell of his house, a scent he was sure he couldn’t feel anymore in his life. He was getting used to Tiger, that loving cat that was always running around and stumbling on his feet. He was getting used to being able to enjoy a decent meal, to drink fresh water or even a simple fruit juice, enjoying the flavor he had not felt for so long now. He was getting used to dressing in clothes that were currently comfortable, abandoning for a long time the suit he had worn for 8 endless years, he was getting used to the bed that seemed a cloud made especially for him to sleep on.</p><p>Even though he was getting used to it all, he still felt something was missing. Something he hadn’t seen, and felt for a long time, even before he disappeared. Now Jeff was sitting at his iconic desk, something he’d missed a lot, admittedly, and was thinking about what he might possibly miss. Her mother appeared from the kitchen with a cake that currently looked good in her hand.</p><p>"What is that great mind of yours thinking about, son?" </p><p>How much he missed his mother. He couldn’t even imagine how much he missed her. "Nothing, Mom." He was happy to say it, to be able to talk to his mom again. "I was just thinking about someone I haven’t seen in a long time.. and I wondered how he was."</p><p>"I understand...and do I know him?" Sally said, putting the cake on the desk, right under Jeff’s eyes.</p><p>He smiled, looking at the wonderful chocolate tart that his mother had just brought him. "I think so, Mom. I just want to ask if I can call her here on the island."</p><p>"Call <em>her</em>?" She raised a confused eyebrow.</p><p>"I mean, the person. I would call her here if possible."</p><p>"Oh well...of course you can. This is your...territory, after all. Anyway, do you want to try the cake I made you? I tried to do it the best I could; tell me if it lacks sugar, or it’s too dry, or maybe if-"</p><p>He interrupted her, laughing. "I’ll let you know, don’t worry." he said, taking a slice that she had cut him a little while ago and biting a piece of it.</p><p>"Uhm..." he considered the words precisely as he chewed. "... it’s good, but maybe you put too much cinnamon."</p><p>"Oh my gosh! I’ll make you another one!" she said, trying to get the cake back, but Jeff stopped her, reassuring her with a big smile.</p><p>"I like it the way it is."</p><p>That’s when Alan came down from his room, yawning slightly. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw the steaming tart on his father’s desk.</p><p>"Cake!" he exclaimed cheerfully, trotting to the desk. </p><p>He was about to take a piece, but Sally stopped him immediately. "No, this cake is for your father!"</p><p>"Ugh! But he shares..."</p><p>"Of course I share, son. Help yourself." Jeff was getting used to these family squabbles, too, and found them the most beautiful thing about his return to Earth.</p><p>Alan smiled softly, immediately taking a slice of the cake, probably ignoring the look of his grandmother. He gave a small moan of pleasure right after tasting the tart. "It’s very good! You know, Dad, Grandma’s cooking got a lot better now that you’re here!"</p><p>"You mean it wasn’t good what I used to do before??" Sally pretended to be offended, even though all three in that room knew perfectly well that Alan was right. Maybe it was the fact that her son has just returned and that the family is now a little more full, but now Grandma Tracy was cooking much better than before. It was as if to reunite with his son had her rejuvenated much, also improving her culinary skills.</p><p>Alan widened his eyes, almost terrified. "...I have to do my homework bye." Once that was said, he ran out of the living room, ignoring the unflattering calls of his grandmother, who presently followed him upstairs.</p><p>Jeff chuckled to himself, finishing the slice of pie he had started, and then brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. He forgot what he wanted to do...oh yeah, he had to call her. Knowing that the person in question would not be available via the communicator, he took out the cell phone that was kept on Tracy Island only for emergencies, also pulling out the old paper contact book with all the different numbers of various acquaintances. He quickly went through the phone book, and then found the number he was looking for, hoping with all his heart that the person had not changed his phone number in all these years. He dialed the number on his cell phone, and then stopped shortly before his finger touched the green phone to make the call.</p><p>What if it was all just stupid? She was a person he hadn’t seen for too long now, and inviting her to the island would be an impossible mission. She had certainly changed very recently, but he absolutely wanted to see her. He breathed a deep sigh, starting the call before changing his mind, then taking the phone to his ear and waiting. This started ringing, so this could only mean that she had the same number after all these years.</p><p>One ring, and Jeff looked at the ceiling biting his lip.</p><p>Two rings, and Jeff looked down again.</p><p>Three rings, and he involuntarily began to play with the edge of his white shirt.</p><p>Four rings, and he took a deep breath.</p><p>There was also the fifth ring, four more before it reached voicemail. Jeff was about to pull the phone out of his ear to close the call when suddenly the ringing stopped, a sign that someone had actually answered the call. But even before Jeff had a chance to say something, she was the one who talked.</p><p>"I was just waiting for your call. It took you long enough!"</p><p>"Sorry. But you know what it’s like, business. I should talk to you."</p><p>"Good. Tell me, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Can you come to the island? Do you want to come back to see me after so much time?"</p><p>There was a silence, almost unnerving for Jeff, on the other side of the phone, but finally she talked once again.</p><p>"Yes. When?"</p><p>"Tomorrow? I’ll send someone to take you to the island."</p><p>"Then until tomorrow." The other person hung up without saying anything else.</p><p>Jeff sighed deeply, putting his hand through the thick gray hair. Now all that remained was to wait.</p><p>🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴🌴</p><p>'Tomorrow' was finally here, and Jeff was so excited. He had not been able to sleep all night, and yet at the same time he would never have thought to try a similar feeling. He had cordially asked Lady Penelope to meet with this person and bring her to the island, of course after providing all the necessary details. The Lady immediately nodded, and now had just sent an update, warning that she and the secret guest were arriving in about 10 minutes.</p><p>Jeff had sighed again, vaguely answering questions from his sons and trying to ignore the curious looks of his mother and Kayo. He waited a whole night to see her again, 10 minutes won’t be long.</p><p>"There she is. Lady Penelope is here." Scott broke the silence in the living room, and Jeff found himself currently surprised by the time it had passed so quickly. He made a deep sigh, and then watched intent the entrance from which Lady Penelope and she would enter.</p><p>As usual, her scent made itself felt even before she entered the room, but this was what he liked most about her. Even Sally noticed it immediately, because she immediately frowned her eyebrows, confused. "Wait...I recognize this perfume. Don’t tell me she..."</p><p>"Jeffss!" A vibrant female voice, which was not that of Lady P, interrupted Sally’s speech attempt, and in a few moments a woman who should not be older than 30 appeared on the doorstep like a ghost. She had a straw hat on her head that covered half her face, and dark blue sunglasses that covered her eyes.</p><p>Jeff smiled, and the woman imitated him. Then he spread his arms, and she walked swiftly towards him, embracing him almost immediately.</p><p>"Ahh, I’ve missed you all these years! You look like an old man, let me tell you." she pointed out, looking him in the face.</p><p>When the mystery woman broke out of the embrace, all eyes were on her. Before she could say a word though, Sally practically pounced on her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. "First my son comes home, then you show up again...I’m so happy..."</p><p>"It’s good to see you too." When Grandma Tracy also walked away from the mysterious woman, only the confused looks of the 5 brothers remained.</p><p>"Dad, Grandma...who is this woman?" asked Scott without taking his eyes off the mystery woman.</p><p>"Now, now, let me introduce myself." Instead, the woman answered him, and then took off her hat and glasses, revealing long black hair and smooth large green eyes, big like those of a fawn. "I am your grandmother’s daughter, who is my mother, and the sister of the mythical Lord Jeff."</p><p>"Lord Jeff? That’s new to me." Jeff interrupted laughing. </p><p>"Lord Jeff my Savior?" she asked laughing back at him.</p><p>"No. Lord Jeff my knight." Sally continued red in the face, holding back an attempt to laugh.</p><p>"Is Old Jeff okay? Yeah."</p><p>"No." Jeff expressed his disagreement by placing his arms around his chest.</p><p>"Yeah. Anyway, my name is Alexis, and I’m the youngest of the two. Actually, I’m the last born, am I?" Jeff nodded his head. "So I would be the smallest of the brothers. Are they your children?"</p><p>"... now I remember you. Are you that girl who always used to babysit me? That one that would take me to pubs of all sorts when mom and dad weren't home?" Scott asked thoughtfully.</p><p>"What?" Jeff asked whispering, launching deathly glares directly at Alexis, that looked away embarrassed. Scott, that had just realized what he had said, just laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Uhm...then you still remember me! Even Parker immediately remembered me, apparently." Alexis said after a moment of awkwardness.</p><p>"Yes, h'you were the most disobedient' student h'in my driving class." Parker interfered in the conversation with his usual strong accent.</p><p>"Yeah, but now I can drive, and thanks to who I can do it?" Alexis replied by running to embrace the chaffeur, rather than embracing him she had trapped him in a hermetic socket from which Parker was trying to free himself.</p><p>"Let me go, Miss. Alexis."</p><p>"No. You’re my favorite and it’s my obligation to hug you."</p><p>"The squeeze-hug gene has always run in your family. And that’s fine." Parker sighed, returning the hug. </p><p>"You know, Lex, I didn’t recognize you at first, I have to admit." Lady Penelope approached Alexis smiling. </p><p>"Neither did I, you know? I saw you a couple of times when you were little, but then we lost touch."</p><p>"About this...where have you been all these years, Lioness?" Jeff asked looking at her.</p><p>"So...now I run an art gallery in Florida, and I couldn’t be happier."</p><p>"An art gallery? Really? And I bet your house is near the ocean."</p><p>"You couldn’t have been more precise, J! Both the house and the art gallery are located near a very nice beach, which of course is private only for me. You know how long it took me to get it?"</p><p>"I believe it. Sometimes I’ll come and see you...I figured you’d be near the beach because you’ve always been a pretty sensitive person, and the loud noises in the city don’t make you very happy. Anyway, I’ll introduce you to my kids! Come." answered Jeff, laying a hand gently on Alexis’s back, pushing her slowly toward the couch at home. "He’s Scott, but I think you already remember him." Jeff started by pointing to his eldest son, who smiled.</p><p>"Yes, I remember him and Virgil well."</p><p>"Yeah...now I remember you too! You always used to take me to art galleries when I was little!" Virgil said, his eyes almost sparkling.</p><p>"Oh, look at you! Aren't you the sweetest? You kept the same look you had when you were little! Come here, pal!" Lexi answered, squeezing Virgil too in a tight hug. She made a sign for Scott to join the big hug, and he nodded immediately, hugging her tightly too. Then they detached from the hug, but Alexis was standing between the two, encircling her arms on the shoulders of each brother, while the two eldest did the same.</p><p>"Then he is John, my third son. Then he follows Gordon, and finally Alan, who is the smallest of my children."</p><p>Alexis remained silent for some time, thinking of something. Then her gaze became worried, and she sighed a great sigh before speaking.</p><p>"Big brother...what have I missed all these years...?"</p><p>"Do you still remember her?" Sally wondered, as Jeff looked down on the sad ground.</p><p>"What happened to her?"</p><p>"She didn’t..." Jeff whispered closing his eyes, placing his hand on his chest and making a deep sigh. At the same time, Jeff’s five children were looking confused at the situation, having no idea who this 'other mysterious woman' was; but just 3 of them looked back and forth slowly between their father and their aunt, estranged. Scott and Virgil knew, though, who was the woman they were talking about, and his bodies immediately stiffened. Alexis noticed that.</p><p>Sally sighed slightly, touching her son’s shoulder. Alexis looked down at the floor. "Sorry...I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories."</p><p>Jeff slowly shook his head with a fake smile on his face, waving his hand as if to dissolve that speech. He didn’t like to talk about his wife, now that she wasn't with them anymore, and his kids didn’t seem to have any idea who they were really talking about.</p><p>"Anyway, what about you? You disappeared for quite a while." she continued, trying to enlighten the mood.</p><p>"I like to create intriguing situations." said Jeff pretending to be heroic. "Well...I’ve been more or less confined to outer space for eight years, alone and without communication to Earth."</p><p>"Oh wow, that’s a lot! But at least look on the bright side."</p><p>"Oh, why, is there one?"</p><p>"You took a nice vacation from this crappy world."</p><p>Jeff stopped to carefully consider that idea. "... taking the situation from this point of view, I had never thought about it..."</p><p>"See? If I’m not there, you never think about positive situations!"</p><p>"That’s your gift, love. You’ve always had the ability to look the best in each person." Sally smiled, and then carried a hand over her chest.</p><p>Alexis remained silent for a moment, and then rubbed her hands between them, while Scott and Virgil crossed their arms on their chest, visibly calmer now. " So, where’s my welcome cake?"</p><p>"Ah, you still know me so well, I see."</p><p>"No...I smell burning, Mom."</p><p>"What...oh shit, the cake!" Sally swore softly, and Alexis found herself laughing deeply, her laughter sweet but crystalline at the same time.</p><p>Even the five brothers laughed cheerfully, and when Jeff also stopped doing so he looked around with a big smile on his face. Now everything was complete, even if only for a couple of weeks, considering his sister’s business.</p><p>
  <em>I missed all this.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>